Ultrasonic transducer means for beaming ultrasonic waves into an object and/or receiving ultrasonic waves are well known, of course, and, find many uses including use in ultrasonic nondestructive testing and inspection, ultrasonic examination in diagnostic medicine, and the like. Often a focused ultrasonic beam is required, as well as means for scanning the beam. Acoustic wave focusing by means of acoustic lenses, curved transducer bodies, acoustic focusing mirrors and the like, is well known, as is mechanical scanning. By using transducer arrays which include a plurality of individual transducer elements electronic focusing and beam scanning are possible. Further, electromechanical transducers which include one or more spiral electrodes are known as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,957,063--Hansel, 2,963,597--Gerber, 3,059,130--Robins, and 3,114,849--Poschenrieder. However, in none of the prior art arrangements is inherent delay of the transducer employed for focusing and/or scanning purposes.